Ancient Avatar Legend
by TerrorPain
Summary: Some Legend are not told on the show but you will find the ancient legend here.
1. Chapter 1

Ancient Avatar Legend

Disclamer: I do not own ATLA

Ch. 1- Ancient Legend

There are Ancient legend that were thought to have been lost the ages, but they are actually hidden in the library hidden in the desert that guarded by the all-knowing spirit and his knowledge seeking foxes.

There are ancient legend about the spirit, the avatar, the past and future, secret bending scroll, the bending nation, and the unknown bender of the hidden element.

One of the ancient avatar legend state that when the avatar find true love, she/he will become one with him/her and help him/her maintain the balanced between the nation.

End of Ch. 1

Review this story and tell how well or how bad I did this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own ATLA

Here is the answer to Whennerdscollide review: yes, the avatar true love will be able to bend all the element just like the avatar.

Ch. 2- Unknown bender of the hidden element.

Legend stated that there are only 4 elements in the world: Air, Fire, Earth, and Water. But the scroll at the hidden library state that there are 7 hidden elements in the world: Shadow benders, Mind benders, Plant benders, Dream benders, Blood benders, Darkness benders, and Matter bender.

Here is a short bio on each of the benders.

Shadow bender- able to bend their own or other shadow to help or to attack. They lurk in dark alley or run-down building.

Mind bender- able to control someone else mind and can read mind. They can be find in places with a lot of people.

Plant bender- able to bend plant and plant-like creatures. They live in forest and jungle.

Dream bender- able to bend and/or alter someone dream when they sleep. No one knows where they live but they come out at night.

Blood bender- able to bend any element that they are born with but they can use blood with their element. One way to tell if they are a blood bender is their eye. Their eyes are dark crimson.

Darkness bender- able to harness the power of dark element. They can summon the undead and vampire to do their bidding. They are the most deadly bender in the world. They lurk in high places waiting for the right time to attack and gain more power with each victory.

Matter bender- able to bend matter and alter time and space. Their hideouts are mountain, forest, Island, and swamp.

End of Ch. 2

Next Ch. will talk about the past and the future.

Time to review this story.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own ATLA, Xarymandiag, Giind, Terrestria, Zhilo, Adalon, Sarkanin, or Akriloth. Xarymandiag, Giind, Terrestria, Akriloth, Zhilo, Adalon, and Sarkanin belong to Adventure Quest.

Ch. 3 the past and the Future

In the year 1820 in the avatar world, there was a great war that had brought the world into chaos and darkness. This war was called, "The Light/Darkness War." The war was started by 3 very evil people that wanted to turn the world into darkness and rule the nation of the world. They were name. Xarymandiag- a shadow bender, Giind-a Matter bending bender, and Terrestria- a Darkness bender. But 3 people stood in their way. They are: Zhilo- an axe wielder and earth bender, Adalon was the avatar in 1820, and Sarkanin- a dual sword wielder and fire bender.

When the 3 most evil people were beaten, they used one last trick to beat the good guys. They begin to form as one and a bright light shot up to the heaven. When the light died down, where the 3 bad guys stood was an evil giant with dark flame burning off of him. He shouted, "BEHOLD THE ALL-POWERFUL GOD OF DARKNESS, AKRILOTH." Zhilo and Sarkanin then pull the Holy weapon of the world, Sol saber and Sword of the ancient. They started attacking the god of darkness while Adalon was doing an ancient spell to seal away the god of darkness. When the god of darkness was about to attack, he was hit by the Spell "Cosmic Blaze," that came from Adalon. Akriloth was being pull down to the center of the earth because Adalon was sealing him away forever. Right before he disappear, Akriloth shouted, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS AND A SOLIDER WILL BE BORN OF DARKNESS AND WILL SET ME FREE IN 500 YEARS." that was last thing he said before he was gone.

In the Ancient scroll, it stated that a Shadow Knight named Algen will set the god of darkness free but the god of darkness remain sealed away to this day.

The holy weapons, Sol Saber was place in a temple in the Earth kingdom and The Sword Of The Ancient was taken to the Fire nation.

End of Ch. 3

Review time


	4. Chapter 4

Ancient Avatar Legend

Disclamer: I do not own ATLA.

Ch. 4 Long Forgotten Ruin & Creature.

Here are some forgotten ruin and creature of the Avatar world:

Evil Fire Foundry- A foundry found deep in the fire nation. It was used to make weapon for the Fire nation. It now laid in ruin and now an Ifrit Titan and it army of fire giant live there.

The Ruin of Dragoon- The ruin of the battle of Kage, a medrag dragon, and his army of dragon against the Earth nation. Kage and his army lost, but their souls still lurk there.

The Gate of Prismix- A giant crystal sits there that was use by Suiren, a monk/paladin, who seal away Palkia, a being who able to wrap time. And Dialga, a being who able to wrap space, have been terrorizing the world for the last 2,000 year. But an evil Fire nation mage name Iskrema, is trying to set them free.

Castle of Forgotten Time- Was once a powerful kingdom, but due to an evil spirit, the kingdom was destroyed. 500 year later, Calladus and Algern, two thieves, were looting the castle came across the spirit that have destroy the castle, the Grim Reaper. Begging for their lives, they were given unbelievable power. Calladus was given Giind, a Fear dragon and became an immortal dragon rider. Algern was given Nith, a shadow dragon, and became a shadow knight. They were then given an army of undead & zombie.

End of Ch. 4

Next Ch.- I will be listing the army of the forgotten creature.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

I do not own ATLA

Long Forgotten Creature Army.

Evil Fire Foundry: Ifrit Titan- Leader

2x Fire demon

6x Fire golem

Fire Warlord

10x Fire orbs

10x Fire Knight.

The Ruin of Dragoon: Kage- a three-headed Megdrag Dragon- Leader

Raydius- Void dragon & 2nd-in-commond

Pirrelvag- Were-dragon

Drakath- Plasma dragon

Akriloth- undead dragon

Serlissa- Darkness dragon

The Gate of Prismix: Suiren- monk/paladin

Palkia & Dialga- dog-like creature who can wrap time and space

Iskrema- Fire nation mage

Castle of Forgotten Time: Calladus & Giind- Immortal dragon rider and Fear dragon- leader

Algern & Nith- Shadow knight and shadow dragon- 2nd-in-commond

Zombie army--------------------------Undead army

Xarav- Zombie overlord Kaboz-undead warlord

10x zombie knight 3x undead ninja

5x Death knight 6x undead knight

4x zombie giant 2x undead spellsword

2x zombie dragon 2x undead samurai

5x undead soldier

4x undead archer

end of Ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

Side-note 

I am sorry for not upgrading my story. I have not come up on any idea for my next chap.

The new chap will be up in a month or 2.

Review my story or I will crush you with earth-bending.


End file.
